Clichê
by Gabiis P
Summary: James Potter nunca foi muito de acreditar em coisas clichês. Mas ali estava ele, o mais popular da escola, pateticamente apaixonado pela nerd da turma.
1. Capitulo 1

A primeira vez que James a viu foi de relance.

Tinha chegado atrasado a aula de Biologia por causa de um treino demorado e para evitar o olhar acusatório que o professor lhe mandava, ele fingiu estar procurando seu caderno na bolsa. Naquele instante sua visão captou, pela fresta aberta da porta, um ponto vermelho andando apressado pelo corredor. Era uma garota ruiva, que vinha quase que correndo em direção a sala.

- Desculpe – Ela ofegou, abrindo a porta levemente- , posso entrar ?

O professor tentou evitar, mas todos na sala podiam ver que quando ele acenou com a cabeça, não havia careta de desagrado em sua face. Isso fez com que James, e o resto da sala, a olharem estranhamente fazendo a garota corar levemente e quando já sentada, esconder-se atrás de seus cabelos de fogo.

Inicialmente, foi esse o motivo para ele sempre observá-la brevemente durante as aulas, Queria saber como podia existir uma pessoa que não desagradasse Sr. Lancaster, o professor mais desumano da face da terra, de acordo com James.

Ele não saberia dizer ao certo quando as coisas mudaram, mas em poucas semanas ele já não a observava somente nas aulas, e sim durante todo o período escolar. Cada movimento daquela cabeçinha ruiva, James Potter seguia com os olhos.

Isso o tornou distante; seu treinador ficava constantemente irritado com ele por não estar prestando devida atenção ao treino, isso porque a garota ruiva estava sentada á arquibancada, com suas roupas de inverno quase a fazendo desaparecer por conta do corpo pequeno, um livro pousado no colo e atenção na leitura e não no capitão do time, que praticamente babava em cima de si.

A situação ficou tão drástica que até seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, o cara mais lerdo de todo o mundo, sacou que ele estava estranho.

"_Cara, você ta bem ?"_ Ele tinha lhe perguntado após um treino exaustivo, onde o treinador gastou todas suas cordas vocais em James, que pra variar, perdia todos os lances por conta da sua obsessão ruiva, que estudava no seu lugar favorito, a arquibancada _"Você não acertou nenhuma jogada, e olha que quem estava jogando era o Rabicho"_ Seu tom de voz caçoava do amigo que não tinha tanto, como podemos dizer, talento para o esporte.

Claro que Sirius não falou, mas James sabia que ele estava estranhando também ele não ter ficado com mais nenhuma garota por quase dois meses. Com isso em mente, ele tratou de ficar com a primeira garota que se atirasse pra cima de si naquele dia; a vencedora foi uma loira de sua aula de química, que ficou mais do que chocada quando ele não se afastou como vinha fazendo ultimamente.

Porem, mesmo com a garota pendurada em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos por seus rosto que achava serem sexys, sua atenção estava voltada para a ruiva no fim do corredor que pegava seu material tranquilamente em seu armário, a cabeça virada na direção contraria a deles.

Naquele momento a verdade caiu sobre ele tão rápido que o assustou. Estava apaixonado por aquela garota.

Sem pensar se distanciou da loira, quase a fazendo a cair com a brusquidão do movimento. Começou a caminhar para fora daquele corredor, o mais longe possível daquela ruiva.

Mas na metade do corredor, no exato momento em que passava por ela, a ruiva se virou e seus olhares se encontraram. James percebeu que seus olhos eram de um verde vivido, tão espetaculares que o paralisaram momentaneamente. Os segundos se passavam e ele não desvia o olhar, fazendo a garota franzir levemente o cenho em confusão, e ele acordar do estupor em que se encontrava.

Naquele dia James cabulou todas as aulas, alegando estar péssimo para permanecer qualquer segundo a mais na escola.

Se aquilo era clichê ? James não saberia dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que não poderia deixar que soubessem de sua paixão, sendo que o alvo dela sequer o olhava.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ei, novo capitulo minha gente. Vou explicar rapidinho... os titulos do capitulo serão o nome de quem está narrando ok ?

* * *

Lily sempre se considerou uma garota inteligente. Afinal, quantas pessoas poderiam falar que alguns dos maiores segredos da infância foram resolvidos por eles mesmo em vez de descobrir a verdade sobre, sei lá, Papai Noel, pela boca de outra pessoa quando a mesma já achava que a criança obtinha mentalidade suficiente para acabar com sua fé infantil.

Claro que não era esse o motivo principal de sua inteligência. Ela, acima de tudo, gostava do fato de ser centrada. Desde que havia entrado na escola ela se orgulhava de carregar o posto de melhor da turma; teve apenas dois namorados, um rompimento foi pelas coisas estarem indo bem, porém chatas; e o outro foi pelo garoto a ter pressionado. Só Deus sabia como ela odiava ser pressionada.

Mas as coisas começaram a desandar.

Seu aniversario de 16 anos foi marcado por fortes emoções. Ela, dentre centenas de estudantes, tinha conseguido uma bolsa para a Academia Preparatória Hogwarts , simplesmente a escola que prepara futuros alunos para a faculdade Hogwarts, a maior de todo Reino Unido. Mas também foi nessa época que sua mãe sofreu um grave acidente de carro e foi parar no hospital em coma.

Lily tinha imediatamente falado ao pai que não iria para a escola, já que teria que atravessar o pais para tal . Ele tinha descartado a idéia, um sorriso cansado invadindo-lhe o rosto ao observar a esposa imóvel na cama.

_"Você batalhou sua vida inteira para isso Lírio"_Ao ouvi-lo falar seu apelido de infância, Lily teve que cravar as unhas na palma da mão para evitar chorar _"Não vou deixar você perder isso por nada. E também os médicos falaram que o estado da sua mãe pode não mudar por muito tempo, não deixarei minha filha ficar aqui definhando enquanto devia estar construindo o maravilhoso futuro que sempre desejou"_

_E você pai ? É justo que você fique aqui definhando ?_, Era o que ela queria responder mas não pode. Sabia que seu pai jamais sairia do lado de sua mãe e dias mais tarde, já sentada dentro do avião, também não sabia o motivo de não estar lá.

Tarde demais para voltar atrás. Se desistisse agora, seu pai teria que enfrentar um processo e isso era ultima coisa que queria.

Ao chegar em seu destino foi recebida por Amélia Beaulgard, uma velha amiga de seus pais que ficou encantada em recebê-la e triste ao saber o motivo de seus pais não terem vindo junto; e sua filha adotiva Gabriella Rodriguez.

A mais velha era uma mulher com no máximo 40 e tantos anos, estava vestida de modo simples: uma calça jeans, regata azul, um All Stars branco e havia jogado a bolsa no ombro para poder amarrar os cabelos castanhos curtos em um rabo de cavalo. Sua pele tinha um leve bronzeado e eram possíveis ver pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos castanhos claros, o que mostrava que ela uma pessoa que ria muito. Ela definitivamente emanava alegria e juventude por onde passava.

Já a outra era uma adolescente de pelo menos a idade de Lily, usava um shorts jeans com alguns rasgos, uma camiseta listrada preta e branca e, como a mulher, usava um All Stars no pé, somente mudando a cor que era cinza; em seu cabelo castanho avermelhado ela usava uma toca preta. Graças a luz que a banhava Lily pode perceber que seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro com alguns riscos; sua pele era morena, apenas um pouquinho mais escura que a da mulher.

Lily chegou até elas que seguravam um caderno com seu nome escrito com diversas cores e com pequenos desenhos , e ao se apresentar elas sorriram sincronizadamente, fazendo ela pensar por um momento que eram realmente mãe e filha de sangue.

Ao entrarem no carro Lily ouviu elas falarem. A história daquelas duas era verdadeiramente interessante.

As duas se conheceram quando Gabriella tinha 14 anos e havia sido recolhida pelo Juizado de Menores por uma denuncia de maus tratos vindas do padrasto. Nesse tempo Amélia trabalhava nessa área e se apegou rapidamente a garota que só dormia após longas horas de choro e nunca deixava ninguém se aproximar; a menos, é claro, Amélia. Numa atitude impulsiva, a adulta havia decidido tirar Gabriella de lá a adotando; isso causou diversas brigas com a marido e resultou mais tarde no pedido de divórcio por parte de Amélia.

– Não faça isso Gabriella ! – Ela censurou com a voz dura ao ver sua filha adotiva abaixar a cabeça envergonhada.

– Mas foi minha culpa ! Não devia ter lhe pedido para me tirar de lá. Eu sabia que mesmo que você não viesse a ser minha mãe no cartório ainda ia cuidar de mim como uma filha, eu só não agüentava mais aquele lugar ...

Amélia passou a mão pelos leves cachos de Gabriella de um jeito tão maternal que fez com que o estomago de Lily se embrulhasse. Deus, como sentia saudade de sua mãe.

– Eu sei que não agüentava. Eu te olhava todos os dias e via o desespero em seu olhar. Estava com tanto medo que chegasse um dia para trabalhar e descobrisse que havia fugido – Desviou o olhar para frente, tomando cuidado para que não sofressem nenhum acidente – E quando ao Tom ... – Hesitou por alguns segundos e então suspirou tristemente – nosso casamento estava por acabar mesmo. Ele era um homem de uma importante família que havia se casado com uma desconhecida vinda da França, lugar que seus parentes odiavam, e teve um filho, por assim dizer, mestiço. Os primeiros anos foram maravilhosos e os primeiros anos do nosso filho melhores ainda, mas então ele mudou; o nome de sua família começou a pesar em suas costas e nosso casamento virou um inferno; sempre mal-humorado, sempre discutindo. E então o pobre do meu filho ...- Sua voz falhou e foi a vez de Gabriella lhe dar apoio, pousando suavemente a mão em seu ombro e a apertando com gentileza.

_"Morreu"_ O pensamento veio de rompante e fez um rubor subir pelas bochechas de Lily, muito envergonhada de repente . Os problemas em sua vida não eram nada comparados ao daquelas duas.

– Sinto muito – Lily sussurrou após alguns segundo de silencio.

– Que isso querida, não foi sua culpa – Abriu um leve sorriso – Onde parei ? Ah, claro ! O pensamento do divorcio já havia vindo a minha cabeça milhares de mas nunca levei a idéia adiante, amava tanto Tom que as vezes me sentia até ridícula por me deixar viver naquela situação. Por que continuar com uma pessoa que obviamente já não me amava mais ? Então você apareceu – Olhou Gabriella que assentiu solenemente. Lily se perguntou se ela estava dando tanta atenção a historia da mãe por ser a primeira vez ao ouvi-la ou se seria por nunca se cansar de escutar o carinho que a mulher sentia por si.

– E aqui estamos – Gabriella encerrou dando a Lily um olhar calmo – Moramos em um bairro simples, espero que não se importe – Disse, mudando completamente de assunto.

– Não me importo. Contanto que tenha uma cama será maravilhoso – Sorriu para a garota, já sentindo um carinho pela adolescente que sofreu tanto.

Amélia observava as duas com satisfação.

– Para onde disse que foi aceita Lily ? – Perguntou suavemente.

– É verdade ! Minha mãe me contou que foi aceita em uma escola muito importante – Gabriella se virou animadamente no banco para olhá-la.

– Ah – Lily conseguiu abrir um pequeno sorriso ao ver sua animação – Academia Preparatória Hogwarts.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Lily foi lançada violentamente para frente, o cinto sendo a única coisa a protege-la de espatifar a cara no vidro do carro.

– Mãe ! O que foi isso ?

– Você disse Hogawarts ? – Ignorando a pergunta, Amélia se virou bruscamente para trás, uma expressão assustada tomando conta de sua face.

– Sim ... algum problema ? – Olhou levemente assustada para a mulher. Poxa ! Ela quase havia lhe matado !

– Nenhum – Voltou a se sentar corretamente a pôs a carro para andar novamente – Só fiquei chocada pois foi lá que conheci Tom e era para onde ... queria mandar nosso filho.

Após isso o resto da viagem foi feita em silencio.

Lily apoiou a cabeça na janela e começou a pensar sobre seus pais. Será que sua mãe havia piorado ? Seu pai lhe contaria se isso acontecesse ou ficaria evitando até que talvez ... ela morresse ?

Fechando os olhos com força, Lily se deixou imaginar um lugar onde sua vida não estivesse um caos.

_ / _

Lily acordou horas mais tarde em uma cama macia em um quarto desconhecido. Seus lençóis estavam ensopados de suor e em seus ouvidos ainda ressoava o grito que deu.

Tentou parar a respiração ofegante ao mesmo tempo em que Gabriella entrava timidamente no quarto. Ela entregou uma caneca para Lily e esperou com paciência ela beber para poder recolhe-la novamente.

Em momento algum perguntou sobre os motivos do grito.

– Se quiser qualquer coisa é só me chamar, meu quarto é aqui do lado – Foi andando silenciosamente até a porta, onde parou para observar a ruiva na cama – Não tenha vergonha de contar seus pesadelos, eu também os tenho de vez em quando. Entendo bem pelo o que você está passando e acho que vai se sentir melhor se dividir isso com alguém. Bem, boa noite.

* * *

Queria agradecer a Thaty e a Lais por comentarem e está ai suas respostas:

**Thaty:** Minha fic é doida ? Kkkkk. Obrigada, ninguem nunca elogiou meu jeito de escrever, isso é muito importante para um escritor.

**Lais:** Meu objetivo está comprido então, Jily é realmente muito fofo, só não sei se vai continuar tão fofo assim nos proximos capitulos ... Deixa eu ficar quieta ou vou acabar dando spoiler !  
Essa historia vai ter mais alguns capitulos; não quero escrever uma historia muito grande mas tenho muitas coisas para desvendar então acho que vai acabar ficando com um numero de capítulos razoável.


	3. Capitulo 3

Lily estava observando James Potter. De novo.

Era a terceira vez em 10 minutos que seus olhos vagavam inconscientemente para o braço musculoso dele que estava totalmente descoberto e totalmente atraente cruzado atrás de sua cabeça.

Lily queria pegar seu livro de biologia e dar naquele rosto atraente.

Quem diabos James Potter pensava que era para fazê-la ficar daquele jeito ?

Honestamente, ela tinha uma mãe no hospital que 50% de chance de vida, uma vida escolar corrida e muitas outras coisas para pensar para perder tempo sentindo borboletas no estomago pelo capitão do time de futebol. Na verdade, só essa frase fazia com que o estomago de Lily embrulhasse. Ela não era uma dessa garotas sonhadoras que se imaginava um desses amores de cinema onde o mais gato da turma, contra todas as lógicas, ficava a fim da pessoa mais improvável e eles viviam felizes para sempre depois de alguns conflitos.

Lily tinha os dois pés bem cravados no chão e sabia muito bem que se apaixonar pelo mais popular só lhe traria problemas e dores de cabeça.

Mas quem disse que esse pensamento impedia ela de segui-lo ?

Seu local de estudo havia passado a ser a arquibancada, apenas por ser lugar de todos os treinos do capitão. Constantemente via ele lançar olhares para perto de onde ela estava e cerrava os dentes aos escutar os cochichos das garotas ao seu lado.

Conclusão inevitável, ela estava apaixonada pelo capitão de futebol.

Mas Lily não poderia falar que não houveram avisos. Desde o primeiro dia em que o viu a observá-la pela reação que causou no professor de biologia, Lily não conseguia tirar os olhos avelã da mente. Toda vez que seus caminhos se cruzavam em algum corredor daquele gigante castelo (sim! Academia Preparatória Hogwarts era um castelo!) ela tratava de tentar se fundir a parede, sempre fingindo estar ocupada com algo em suas mãos, mas sempre dava um olhada por cima do ombro para observá-lo cruzar o corredor, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e cabeça levemente abaixada.

Já sem paciência para negar o obvio, apenas o seguia discretamente, sempre preocupada com o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse o que ela sentia. Iria zombar dela ? Apenas dar de ombros e voltar a andar normalmente, como o havia visto fazer com muitas outras garotas nos últimos dois meses ?

Lily não sabia e não estava nem um pouco afim de descobrir.

Porem, em um dia particularmente normal, onde ela guardava tranquilamente suas coisas dentro do armário, escutou alguns barulhos a suas costas. Se virou apenas para se deparar com James Potter junto de Cassie Hindow.

Voltou os olhos para dentro do armário aberto com o cenho franzido e uma sensação de soco no estomago. Tentou agir com naturalidade mas sua garganta se fechava cada vez mais, a fazendo desconfortável.

Quando enfim não pode agüentar mais tentou fugir dali, apenas para trombar com ele.

Seu coração falhou uma batida para então acelerar loucamente. Franziu o cenho pensando em algo para falar sem que parecesse ridícula mas nesse momento James deu dois passos para trás antes de voltar a andar rapidamente pelo corredor.

Lily havia se deixado cair contra o armário, ignorando o olhar que Cassie lhe mandava, e achando que nada naquele universo conspirava a seu favor.

– Sra. Evans – Dedos foram estralados na frente de seu rosto, a trazendo imediatamente para o presente – Escutou algo que disse ? – Uma carranca ia se formando na face geralmente amigável (para ela) do Sr. Lancaster.

– Desculpe professor – Se ajeitou ainda mais na cadeira, sentindo-se tonta de repente.

"_Olha o que você ganha pensando nele"_ Sua consciência gritou _"Desse jeito vai ser expulsa da escola antes mesmo do trimestre ter terminado" _

– Que isso não se repita – Abriu-lhe um leve sorriso, o que a deixou mais calma. Pelo menos não era um fracasso em tudo – Agora pode se sentar com seu parceiro.

– E quem seria ? – Olhou pela sala. Apenas uma ou duas bancadas estavam com um aluno que esperava seu parceiro chegar para começar a lição.

– James Potter.

O corpo de Lily congelou em choque. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira.

"_Eu não estou na merda de um filme" _Essas palavras faziam força para sair _"Me coloque com qualquer uma daquelas vadias que não farão nada, deixando todo o trabalho para mim, que já estarei feliz da vida!"_

Obviamente não as falou. Em vez disso arrancou sua bolsa com força da mesa e foi andando a passos fortes até a mesa do garoto.

Ele não a percebeu de imediato, ocupado demais rodando um lápis entre os dedos e perdido em pensamentos. Só a notou quando a mesma deu um leve pigarro que o fez olhá-la.

Se a reação dele não tivesse a ofendido, Lily poderia ter rido.

Primeiro ele deixou cair o lápis, sua boca abrindo levemente e então seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Não sou tão feia assim – Forçou-se a dizer, ao tomar o assento ao seu lado.

– E-eu não ... – Ele tentou se desculpar, mas Lily o interrompeu. Não precisava de sua voz rouca ressoando em seus ouvidos e acabando com todo seu autocontrole

– Deixe isso, temos um trabalho para fazer.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Respostas dos comentários:**

**Elvendork and the marauders:** _Tai seu capitulo aguardado, vou tentar ser rapida no proximo ok? Essa foi a primeira historia que você leu de UA (universo alternativo) ? Pq se for eu aconselho a procurar outras pois existem outras bens legais._

**Lais:** _Muuuito obrigada mesmo Lais, minha ideia inicial era que alguem notasse esses detalhes mas nos tres sites que eu postei essa historia voce foi a primeira a me falar disso, fiquei muito feliz viu. Lê só a encrenca que deu eles fazerem trabalho juntos, kkk._

**Thaty:**_ Realmente, é muito divertido pra mim escrever um observando o outro e achando que o outro nem olha para si. Trabalhinho complicado esse hein..._

**Las:**_ É, muito chato o que aconteceu com a ruiva. Pode ser que tenha algo nesse capitulo que você não entenda (como certa atitude da Lily) mas o próximo capitulo é dela então eu vou explicar direitinho o que ela está pensando ;D_

* * *

James olhava para Lily sentada na bancada de sua cozinha com espanto. Aquela garota tinha o dom de deixá-lo a ponto de suspiros apenas fazendo um coque com os cabelos ruivos, e se inclinando sobre seu trabalho com a camisa leve que mostrava todo o colo repleto de sardas.

Eles haviam combinado de fazer o trabalho na casa de James já que Lily não morava realmente na cidade e não queria incomodar as pessoas que a estavam hospedando.

– James – Abriu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir ela sussurrar seu nome; já havia imaginado essa mesma voz sussurrando seu nome em situações não muito inocentes – , você tem o programa no seu computador ?

– Baixei ontem – Pousou o notebook no balcão e abriu a tampa. Quando digitou a senha virou um pouquinho o computador para o lado, tomando o cuidado de checar se a foto da tela inicial não tinha nada de mais.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado quando a imagem de Sirius e Remus fazendo careta o saudou.

– Seus amigos, não ? – A ruiva perguntou meio que afirmando quando ele arrastou o notebook para perto dela.

– Meus irmãos – Corrigiu.

Sentiu os olhos dela sobre si mas preferiu manter os seus na tela. Não se deixaria perder a chance de estar próximo a ela por não conseguir se controlar; e acredite, aqueles olhos tinham esse poder.

– Ok – Ela disse alguns segundos depois – Nosso trabalho é uma busca completa sobre vírus então temos que reunir tudo que acharmos sobre isso. Sua reprodução, classificação, etc. Depois...

– Montamos no slide e treinamos a apresentação oral – Completou, abrindo um sorriso para ela.

Lily deu um meio aceno com a cabeça, seus olhos se desviando rapidamente dele. O sorriso de James morreu, sua frustração aumentando. Por que era tão difícil se aproximar dela ?

– Mãos ao trabalho – Ordenou ela.

Por Lily ter esquecido seu computador eles tiveram que dividir. Isso implicou em ela arrastar sua cadeira para mais perto de James, seus ombros se roçando a cada vez que ela mexia o braço para lhe dar instruções sobre o que deviam pesquisar. Claro que James dava ocasionais idéias mas preferia ouvir a voz baixa dela lhe soar próxima ao ouvido, causando leves arrepios em sua pele. Graças a Deus estava de jaqueta com a gola levantada, evitando também a visão da nuca arrepiada.

Só pararam algumas horas depois, toda sua pesquisa já salva nos documentos e a espera de ser montada.

– Vem – Se levantou e estendeu a mão á ela – Vamos comer algo.

Ela prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes (coisa que James queria muito fazer em quase todos os momentos) e olhou incerta para sua mão estendida.

– Não sei, acho que devíamos terminar logo isso...

– Que isso Lil's – Essa frase fez os dois arregalarem os olhos.

_"Porra James, tu é um gênio hein !"_ Se disse mentalmente. O rubor que sentia em suas bochechas o estava incomodando; não acreditava que havia sido descuidado ao usar o apelido que havia criado para ela.

– O que você tem ai ? – Fazendo-se de conta que não havia o ouvido, Lily se levantou num pulo.

– Na verdade não sei – Disparou, já virando as costas para fingir procurar algo na geladeira – Poderia procurar nos armários ?

Quando ela foi para o outro canto da cozinha James soltou um suspiro frustrado. Era tão ridículo o modo como os dois estavam agindo, um não podia chegar perto do outro sem que esse ficasse rígido. Seu motivo ele conhecia, mas e o dela?

– Tem algum problema comigo Lilian? – Seu pai costumava falar que ele era muito impulsivo (tal como a mãe), e que ás vezes isso era um problema; mas só quando a frase praticamente saltou de sua boca, James entendeu o que o pai quis dizer.

Lily o olhava com espanto, suas mãos ainda no ar em direção aos armários.

– Que raios de pergunta é essa ? – Rosnou ela, sua postura ficando rígida imediatamente.

– O jeito que você age quando estou perto – Apontou para seu corpo, o que somente a fez cruzar os braços em indignação – Está _sempre_ rígida. Não me culpe por me perguntar se fiz algo de errado!

Lily permaneceu em silencio, tempo no qual James achou que ela fosse o xingar, mas ela apenas suspirou.

– Não é nada contra você – Ela apoiou as costas contra a bancada e começou a brincar distraidamente com uma mecha solta de seu coque – Apenas... minha vida está uma bagunça e não estou exatamente sociável no momento.

James se encostou ao seu lado tomando cuidado em manter uma certa distancia. Era incrível o que aquela garota havia feito com sua cabeça; toda vez que ela estava por perto ele tentava mostrar o melhor de si. Somente se mantinha afastado por supor que agora ela não estaria confortável com ele próximo a si, talvez até acharia que ele era um tarado. Bom... ele era meio que tarado por ela, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento.

– Qual é sua historia Lilian Evans? – Os olhos verdes da garota o encararam com confusão – Digo, o que você fazia antes de chegar aqui? Tem irmãos? Seu estilo musical é bom ou duvidoso? Sabe, essas coisas.

– Não vejo como isso possa ser da sua conta – Embora as palavras, seu tom de voz era suave.

– Estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos, somos colegas de classe e pelo que entendi você não fez a menor força para criar amizades na escola. Suponho que não queira passar sozinha o almoço pelo resto do ano.

– Por que ? – Para sua total surpresa e felicidade, Lily aproximou seu rosto do dele para perguntar com certo deboche – Iria me convidar para sentar com os seus?

Saindo do estupor ele abriu um sorriso provocativo e, ao aproximar também seu rosto, devolveu:

–Tenho certezas que _os meus_ adorariam sentar com alguém como você ruiva.

Segundos foram preenchidos em silencio onde os dois apenas se encaravam firmemente, seus rostos próximos demais um do outro. James sequer sabia como eles começaram a flertar mas ele não estava reclamando.

– Você primeiro Potter – Ela disse, a elevação no canto direito de sua boca se transformando em um sorriso sensual.

– Minha historia ? – Desviou o olhar dela por instante, fingindo pensar – Minha infância foi muito... chata pra falar a verdade. Papai é executivo então eu não era exatamente levado a festas infantis dos meus coleguinhas por ele, sua agenda era apertada demais para isso. Aos doze ele decidiu me colocar em um internato já que ele nunca parava em casa para cuidar de mim e todas as babás que ele contratava pediam demissão após o primeiro dia de trabalho.

– Você conseguia fazer elas correrem depois de apenas um dia? – Abafou a risada com a mão – Você era o que? O capeta ?

James revirou os olhos e não pode evitar um sorriso de se abrir. Era bom ouvir ela rindo, mesmo que fosse dele.

– Foi o inicio da minha carreira de bagunceiro. Ah, bons tempos aqueles...

– Continue a historia – Esquecendo todo desconforto, Lily empurrou seu ombro suavemente com uma mão. Mesmo após ela ter se afastado com um leve rubor, James ainda podia sentir o calor de sua palma.

– Tudo bem. Passei quatro anos no internato e até posso dizer que foi divertido. O que não foi nada divertido foi voltar pra casa apenas para ser mandado de voltar para outra escola do mesmo tipo.

–Hogwarts é legal – Protestou imediatamente ela.

– Sei disso agora, só não pensava isso no começo. Levou apenas quinze minutos para mim causar uma confusão no corredor envolvendo um zelador, uma gata, um balde de pó de mico e muitos esfregões.

Lily revirou os olhos murmurando um _"não quero nem saber"_quando ele ia contar os detalhes.

– Ok, careta. Então na detenção me encontrei com dois garotos, um chamado Sirius Black e o outro chamado Remus Lupin. Ficamos amigos depois uma briga por disputa de poder.

– Disputa de poder ?

– É. Pra ver quem ia ficar com a cadeira.

– Uma disputa de poder por uma _cadeira_?

–Ei – Apontou um dedo para ela tentando fingir seriedade – Era uma cadeira verdadeiramente confortável, talvez a única naquela sala estranha. É serio, nunca fique em detenção.

– Ótimo, eu não pretendo mesmo.

– Tão certinha – Balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação – Tudo bem, sua vez agora.

O sorriso dela diminuiu levemente, o que preocupou James.

– Eu nasci numa cidadezinha na Escócia e...

– Perai! Você é escocesa?

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha

– Por que? Vai vim com alguma piadinha?

–Nunca pensaria nisso – Apóia os cotovelos no balcão atrás de si.

– Tenho uma irmã mais velha que já está casada e espera seu primeiro filho.

– Qual nome?

Ela coloca uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha evitando seu olhar.

– Petúnia nunca foi muito boa com nomes... – Ela tenta enrolar.

– Lily – Aproveitando a oportunidade, se aproxima lentamente dela. Quando ela o olha ele fingi estar achando graça – Qual é o nome?

–Dudley –Diz entre um suspiro.

As palavras que James planeja falar se perdem em sua mente. Ao invés delas, o que saem do seu lábio são risos, que ele tenta inutilmente abafar.

– Não ria – Censura ela.

–Desculpe – Respira profundamente e quando suspira nenhum riso sai – Continua.

Ela olha cautelosamente para ele e então regressa a história:

– Consegui uma vaga para Hogwarts através de um teste que ocorre anualmente. Foi bem legal eles terem expandido as inscrições para gente de fora da Inglaterra.

–Já ouvi falar disso. O programa para bolsistas não?

– Exatamente. Eu passei juntos com mais uns cinco concorrentes.

– Qual foi sua classificação ? – Pede curioso.

–Hã... em primeira – A ultima palavra é dita em um silencio envergonhado.

–Então quer dizer que estou –Ele se interrompe antes de falar "estou a fim" – hum... na companhia de um gênio?

– A prova não era tão difícil assim – Discorda ela.

– Se você diz.

– Voltando... Tive uns problemas em casa e tinha até pensado em desistir da vaga, mas meu pai me convenceu a vir.

– Devo agradecer a ele? –Levanta a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Lily o ignora, suas bochechas mostrando um leve rosado.

– Para completar minha vidinha sem graça eu apenas namorei dois caras.

– Dois namorados ?

– Sim. Tem algum problema com isso?

James queria responder que sim, aquilo o incomodava muito, mas em sua mente veio outra ideia. Os gênios impulsivos de sua mãe atacavam novamente.

–De certa forma, não. Desse jeito não vou ter que me preocupar se você vai saber me corresponder.

–Corresponder o que ? – Ela pergunta, embora seus olhos, que haviam abaixado rapidamente para o lábio do garoto, lhe traiam.

A única resposta que James lhe dá é enfiar uma mão nos cachos ruivos e trazer os lábios carnudos para os seus.

Se ele achou que ela iria o afastar com um leve corado e tentar achar alguma desculpa para ir embora ele se enganou e muito. O que Lily fez na verdade foi abrir os lábios para aceitar sua tentativa de aprofundar o beijo, pousar uma das mãos em seu braço e levar a outra para agarrar os fios de cabelos em sua nuca.

Para James aquilo foi mais do que um convite. Ele usou a mão livre para agarrar a cintura fina de Lily e virou seu corpo de modo que estivesse pressionando o dela contra a bancada. Ter aquele corpo contra o seu era tudo o que ele vinha sonhando, somente conseguia pensar em quão melhor era a experiência real.

– Você é um tarado Potter – Ela disse ofegante quando se separaram.

James abriu um sorriso safado que a um tempo não usava. Dali em diante a única pessoa a quem ele abriria esse sorriso seria Lily Evans.

– E você adora – Sussurrou, sua mão já trazendo a garota de seus sonhos de volta para si.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Morgenstern13:** Tambem amo esse tipo de historia clichê. É, coloquei o nome da historia assim pra já deixar bem avisado kkk

**Lais:** Kkk. Acho que as coisas pegaram fogo porque eles são James e Lily; tem toda aquelas tensão entre os dois e quando eles estão juntos isso explode. Estão ai mais ou menos o que a Lily pensou no ultimo capitulo, qualquer duvida é só me mandar uma mensagem que tiro sua duvida ;D. Já pensou o James perguntar o motivo da rigidez dela e a Lily responder direto que estava atraída por ele? O James com certeza a agarraria ali mesmo

* * *

Lily fechou a tampa do notebook com a garganta fechada e seu coração apertado de tanta saudade de casa. Fazia exatamente um mês que sua mãe havia acordado do coma e nesse tempo Lily vinha conversando com ela pelo computador. O doutor que a tratava havia pedido mais algum tempo de observação antes de deixá-la sair do hospital e embarcar numa viagem. Mais dois ou três meses e seus pais viriam para Inglaterra.

– Você falou que isso iria te fazer bem, por que está chorando? – A voz levemente aterrorizada de James lhe despertou.

Afastando os fios ruivos do olho, pode ver o garoto a observando com olhos apavorados.

– Só estou com saudades – Sussurrou.

James agarrou sua mão e a puxou suavemente para seu colo.

– Por que você não vai visitá-la no final de semana? – Ele perguntou contra seu pescoço, após alguns segundos de silencio.

– Meu pai acha que isso vai me deixar desconcentrada e minhas notas podem cair. Ele me disse que agora tudo o que importa é que mamãe está acordada e eu estou cumprindo meu sonho – Para se distrair começa a massagear a nuca dele, que solta um suspiro contente – Sem falar que não tenho dinheiro para ida e volta.

– Eu pago – James murmurou distraidamente.

Os dedos de Lily se fecharam em alguns fios na nuca do garoto, e ela usou isso para levantar sua cabeça. James fixou seu olhar nela preguiçosamente, sua pálpebra quase escondendo a íris avelã; uma parte do cabelo rebelde caia sobre sua testa o que o tornava ainda mais atraente.

Balançando a cabeça, ela retomou a conversa:

– Não vai pagar nada, Potter. Não é como se eu fosse uma... – Se interrompeu bruscamente, as palavras recusando-se a sair.

Imediatamente o olhar de James se tornou frio.

– Eu realmente espero que o que você ia dizer não seja o que estou pensando – Falou, sem a delicadeza habitual.

– Estava pensando em algo relaciona a puta? Porque era exatamente isso que eu iria dizer – Soltou com um riso amargo.

Ao tentar se erguer do seu colo, uma mão de James agarrara fortemente sua cintura enquanto a outra se firma em seu queixo, mantendo seu cabeça parada.

– Essa teoria só seria levemente aceita se você estivesse dormindo comigo, o que você não está. E mesmo que a gente transasse você ainda não seria capaz de se intitular de vaca, vagabunda, ou qualquer coisa assim! Me ofereci para te pagar o avião para que pudesse ver sua mãe que está doente e não por qualquer outro motivo besta. Quero dividir o que eu tenho com você Lily, e isso não é motivo para vergonha ou insulto.

Ela bufou exasperadamente.

– Você está fazendo aquela coisa novamente – Observou ele de repente.

– Fazendo o que?

– Aquilo de agir como uma vaca para me afastar – Seus olhos a observavam detalhadamente.

Lily manteve-se quieta, apenas á observá-lo.

Quando não suportou mais o olhar avaliador em si, desviou os olhos. Foi a confirmação que James precisava.

– Não acredito Lily – Aborreceu-se ele.

– Desculpa se acho tudo isso muito estranho – Explodiu ela. – Você é somente o mais popular ficando com a que todos intitulam de nerd da turma, e isso é tão malditamente clichê que está acabando comigo.

– Isso não é um filme Lily! – Gritou ele – Não sou um idiota no meio de uma aposta ou seja lá o que você está pensando!

– Sabe o que eu penso? – Apontou um dedo em seu rosto, o que ele fez questão de afastar rudemente; Lily não se importou e continuou: – Penso que precisei vir escondida na droga de uma sala vazia apenas para ficar com você...

– E sabe o que eu penso Evans? – Interrompeu ele – Penso que naquele dia na minha casa você pediu para mim manter tudo isso em segredo pois não queria nenhuma das minhas seguidoras idiotas no seu pé! Por mim eu estaria te agarrando no seu armário, na frente de todos, e não numa sala vazia.

– Deus, você é tão imbecil – Resmungou ela, ignorando firmemente o arrepio com a frase dele.

– E você é tão teimosa.

Lily se colocou em pé e passou a andar pela sala enquanto James a observava da cadeira onde estava sentado.

– Não devia ter ficado com você aquele dia – Alfinetou ela, alto o bastante para ele ouvir.

– Então por que ficou? Teria me poupado muita dor de cabeça.

– Porque estava feliz demais com o fato de minha mãe ter acordado um dia antes e você é gostoso demais – Falou sem pensar.

Graças a Deus James estava irritado demais para provocá-la.

– Sua felicidade faz você sair por ai agarrando as pessoas?

– Eu não te agarrei – Gritou.

– Finja que acredita que eu faço o mesmo.

Lily andou até ele vendo tudo em vermelho de tanta raiva que estava. A mão que levantou para dar em tapa na face bronzeada foi agarrada por uma maior, que a puxou novamente para seu colo.

Ambos se encaram fixamente, suas respirações pesadas.

– Isso está errado – Lily disse de repente com a respiração falha – Você deveria me deixar ofegante de te beijar, e não de gritar com você.

Isso quebrou o resto do gelo de James.

O moreno infiltrou a mão nos fios ruivos (coisa que ele adorava fazer todas as vezes que estavam, hum... juntos) e colou suas testas.

– Você me deixa louco Lil's, do jeito bom e do ruim.

– Em qual tem mais beijos? – Perguntou manhosa.

Enquanto ambos riam, a outra mão de James, que ia em direção a sua cintura, esbarrou acidentalmente em sua perna de modo suave. A saia que usava subiu minimamente, descobrindo uma parte da sua coxa que ficou a vista dos olhos gulosos de James.

Lily soltou um gemido inaudível quando a mão dele roçou sua pele; para então se tornar em um suspiro frustrado ao observá-lo abaixar novamente a saia.

– Gosto muito de você, Evans – Admitiu ele; sua mão alcançando o destino inicial, sua cintura.

– Idem – Meio alterada pelo toque anterior, ela o beijou agressivamente.

Era somente suas bocas se roçarem para os dois perderem qualquer raciocínio lógico.

Lily se lembrava da primeira semana depois do beijo na cozinha, onde estavam muito hesitantes em torno um do outro, e só relaxaram quando James, muito animado pela nota excelente do trabalho, a encurralou em um corredor vazio e beijou-a novamente. Nas semanas que se seguiram eles ficavam mais relaxados em torno um do outro; sempre juntos, seja em qualquer canto escondido da escola a qualquer horário do dia, ou nos finais de semana quando James a arrastava até sua casa ou em passeios turísticos.

Somente uma coisa pertubava Lily em relação á, bom, relação deles.

Hormônios.

Ter sessões de amasso com um garoto era normal para muitas adolescentes; só que Lily não era igual a outras garotas de sua idade. Por Deus, ela somente teve dois namorados e nunca sentiu como se tivesse que ficar colada á eles ao beijá-los. E era somente James Potter chegar perto para ela procurar a sala mais próxima e arrastá-lo para lá, deixando o garoto fazer o que quiser com ela, e fazendo pior.

Porem ela nunca teve que se preocupar muito com os limites. James parecia saber exatamente quando avançar em certas caricias, e sempre era ele mesmo que as parava quando decidia estar ficando fora de controle.

Depois de deixá-la sem fôlego pelo beijo mais que ardente, James desceu os lábios ofegantes á seu pescoço e se ocupou ali enquanto Lily agarrava com mais firmeza os cabelos castanhos e ofegava silenciosamente, a cabeça caída para trás dando-lhe acesso total ao pescoço.

Quando James chupou tão forte um ponto de seu pescoço que quase parecia que havia mordido, Lily não pode evitar o riso tremulo que saiu de seus lábios.

– Vai deixar uma marca – Brincou, sua mão guiando a cabeça dele para cima.

James sorriu lentamente de modo sensual.

– Talvez eu queira deixar uma marca – Opinou ele, sua mão pressionando na base de sua coluna para colar seus peitos juntos.

Lily descansou sua testa contra a dele e observou seus olhos divertidos.

– Almoça comigo hoje Lily? – Ele perguntou num sussurro.

– Claro. Acho que os jardins ficam va...

– Não ruiva – Interrompeu ele suavemente, deixando a cabeça cair contra seu ombro – Estou falando para almoçar comigo no refeitório, com meus amigos.

– Oh – Murmurou apenas.

Sabia que aquilo não era apenas um pedido para o almoço. Se Lily aceitasse, todos na escola saberiam que os dois estavam juntos; isso implicava em ela ser interrogada constantemente pelas fãs de James... Mas também resultava nelas longe do garoto.

– Adoraria almoçar com seus amigos Potter.

Esqueça as garotas. O sorriso sincero e largo que James lhe enviou, seguido de um beijo muito bem dado, foram premio suficiente para Lily.

James deve ter percebido o tremor que passou por seu corpo ao pararem nas portas fechadas do refeitório.

– Vai dar tudo certo – Assegurou ele, fazendo um leve carinho em sua bochecha.

Lily deu um sorriso tremulo e antes que pudesse desistir, os braços fortes de James empurravam as pesadas portas.

No começo ela havia ficado aliviada que alguns poucos olhares tinha se virado e os encarado de modo chocado, mas ai ela avistou os amigos de James do outro lado do salão e o tempo que levou paras alcançá-los foi o suficiente para todos os alunos, incluindo alguns professores, lhe olhassem ou chocados ou estranhamente.

Quando Lily se sentou na cadeira que James havia lhe oferecido, ela só conseguia observar o olhar avaliador que o amigo dele lhe dava.

– Certas coisas estão começando a fazer sentindo em minha cabeça –Black usou a voz profunda para falar de modo misterioso.

Quando James não respondeu nada, somente descansou o braço por cima de seus ombros, o sorriso de Sirius aumentou e ele continuou:

– Como o porque de meu amigo vir agindo como um tapado nos últimos tempos e não pegar mais ninguém – Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao se inclinar na mesa – Você teve a coragem de colocar uma coleira no meu parceiro?

– Ele estava precisando, tal como você – Retrucou de maneira firme.

Os outros dois garotos da mesa e James abafaram os risos enquanto Black continuava lhe encarando silenciosamente.

– Aprovada – Falou alguns segundos depois ao se reencostar na cadeira.

Lily lançou um olhar confuso ao moreno do seu lado, que apenas a beijou de leve na testa com um olhar satisfeito.

– Remus? Quer perguntar algo? – Pediu ao garoto com cabelos loiros sujos, que irradiava aquele sentimento de menino quieto e calmo.

– Quantos livros já leu na vida? – Perguntou com uma voz baixa e suave.

A pergunta tanto a pegou de surpresa quanto a agradou.

– Nunca contei, mas não foram poucos – Relaxou sob o braço de James, o que levou seu corpo a se aconchegar no peito duro – Mas posso dizer que minhas series favoritas são as de Rick Riordan e Guerra dos Tronos.

O loiro imitou a ação de Black, a avaliando alguns segundos em silencio antes de abrir um sorriso amigável.

– Aprovada – Falou para James, e então se virando para si novamente – A propósito, sou Remus Lupin e o que você conversou é Sirius Black.

– E eu sou Lilian Evans – Informou também.

Lily moveu os olhos para o ultimo amigo de James, um garoto fofinho que olhava ela em choque.

– Sua vez Pedro – James falou.

– C-como colocou uma coleira no James? – Gaguejou num sussurro tímido.

Lily franziu o cenho ao pensar na resposta.

– Ele não resistiu ao meu encanto – Brincou, agora totalmente confortável.

Remus e Sirius arquearam suas sobrancelhas tanto na resposta dela, quanto no fato de James ter assentido com seriedade.

– Ela é legal, aprovo também Pontas – Pedro murmurou sorridente.

– Atenção Hogwarts – Sirius gritou ao se levantar dramaticamente – Não quero ninguém mexendo com a ruiva do Pontas porque ela foi aprovada pelos marotos, estamos entendidos?

Embora ninguém tenha falado nada, todos os olhares se desviaram imediatamente de Lily e James. Era realmente incrível a autoridade daquele grupo na escola.

Lily aproveitou que Sirius havia se sentado e conversava com Pedro e Remus para falar com James.

– Que coisa foi essa de aprovada? – Perguntou no ouvido dele.

– Ah, foi um acordo que fizemos – Explicou ele – Prometemos que nunca deixaríamos uma garota se meter no nosso grupo, e quando isso acontecesse ela teria que ser aprovado por todos.

– O que ta querendo dizer? Agora eu faço parte dos marotos?!

– Quase isso. A partir daqui em diante você pode se sentar na mesa do marotos; ser parte do grupo, entende?

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo varias emoções ao mesmo tempo. Era legal que a primeira turma com que ela se enturmava era de um grupo como aquele, mas sabia que tinha que achar também amigas, e que de preferência não viessem a ser influencias para futuras detenções.

Ela ia se inclinar para roubar algo da bandeija de James, (que Pedro havia feito então estava farta) quando percebeu o olhar que o garoto ao seu lado lhe lançava.

– O que foi?

– Hum... – Murmurou suavemente, afastando uma mecha de seu rosto – Somente estou feliz de ter feito a escolha certa.

Quando ele a puxou para um beijo, Lily não se importou com os comentários zombateiros de seus amigos, nem os olhares que sentia sobre si. Era tarde demais; estava viciada em James Potter.


	6. Capitulo 6

**GEEENTE! URGENTE!**

_No ultimo capitulo não sei oq aconteceu mas uma parte foi excluida e fica aparecendo que a ultima parte é quando o Pedro aprova a Lily mas tem mais coisa escrita. Quem quiser ler o capitulo inteiro dá uma olhada lá que eu já arrumei._

**Jubs:** Evitei bastante reclamações da historia ser clichê por causa do nome que coloquei, kkk. Não precisa mais rezar pelo capitulo, ai está. 5 dias é um tempo bem pequeno, fui bem compassiva ;D

**Thaty:** Também acho a Lily diva demais, ahaha.

**Lais:** Não seriam Jily sem não houvesse briga entre eles, kkk. Gostei bastante de escrever os meninos aprovando a Lily. Ainda não é o fim, pretendo escrever mais um quatro ou três capítulos ;D

* * *

James olhou para onde Lily, encostada em um armário, conversava com suas amigas Alice Fortescue e Dorcas Meadowes, juntas a um muito nervoso Pedro (conseqüência de ter que estar mentindo na cara da ruiva sagaz). Dos seus lábios saiu um som impaciente ao olhar novamente o relógio.

Estava a ponto de xingar seus amigos quando a porta atrás de si foi aberta levemente e os olhos agitados de Remus pousaram em si.

– Mas que droga, James – Praguejou em um sussurro – Você que deveria estar fazendo isso aqui. Nós nem sabemos onde procurar.

Seus olhos vagaram novamente para a cabeleira ruiva no final do corredor.

– Fica de olho nela – Pediu, já entrando na sala ao tempo em que o loiro saia – Se ela chegar perto demais você tenta a distrair, se não funcionar faz o sinal.

– Que sinal? – Perguntou com leve desespero.

– Sei lá. Grita que a galinha quer botar ovos; qualquer coisa estranha num tom bem alto.

Fechou a porta com os olhos mel de Remus o olhando raivosamente.

Ao observar a sala avistou imediatamente Sirius sentado em uma carteira olhando desolado para a tela do computador.

– Estou procurando as senhas dela – Falou ao se apoiar na mesa, assustando o amigo.

Sirius lhe deu um olhar de advertência pelo susto, e então disse irritado:

– Ninguém é idiota de deixar suas senhas no computador.

– Não é questão de inteligência – Rosnou James, puxando o notebook para si e começando a procura – Lily é meio avoada e sempre esquece as senhas, por isso ela as guarda no computador; obviamente só for salvo no lugar mais improvável com um nome igualmente improvável, e o computador estiver com uma senha que só ela conheça.

Sirius o olhou inexpressivamente por alguns segundos.

– Hã? – Questionou finalmente.

A única resposta que James lhe deu foi um revirar de olhos.

A senha do computador foi fácil graças ao fato de Lily tê-la entregado de bom grado a James para o garoto fazer uma "lição". Próximo passo era encontrar nos arquivos onde ela guardava as outras senhas.

Foram os cinco minutos mais agonizantes da vida de James. Se Lily entrasse naquela sala e descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo tudo o que ele vinha planejado iria por água abaixo e talvez a garota nunca mais falasse com ele.

Esses pensamentos o distraiam quando a voz confusa de Sirius chegou ao seus ouvidos:

– Por que ela guarda arquivos de um trabalho já entregue?

Seguindo o olhar do amigo James viu do que ele falava. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse acharia que Lily havia apenas esquecido de apagar, mas James sabia que não era isso.

Estavam mexendo na pasta do jogo Planta VS Zumbis (que Lily era totalmente viciada e muitas vezes o abandonava para jogar) e, destacando-se, estava arquivo nomeado _Vírus, 1º trabalho._

James arrastou o dedo sobre o sensor e a seta seguiu; com um clique o arquivo foi aberto.

Ali estavam.

– Você não vai salvar as senhas da Lily no seu celular – Ordenou, já sabendo sem nem olhar que o amigo estava salvando no celular o que viam.

O muxuxo que Sirius soltou não incomodou James. Ele estava mais ocupado tirando uma foto rápida da tela, de certo modo também pegando as senhas.

– Fecha tudo que vou ver o que ela está fazendo – Pediu por cima do ombro, já se encaminhando para a entrada.

Abriu minimamente a porta para poder ver o que acontecia, sem querer chamar atenção indesejada para si. O que viu fez seu queixo cair levemente.

As meninas se aglomeravam no chão perto de onde um garoto estava caído e que falava algo de maneira arrastada.

Era Remus fingindo estar sentindo algo para evitar que descobrissem James. E pela cara desesperada das garotas ele havia conseguido.

Seus olhos buscaram Pedro e encontraram o garoto em pé, olhando diretamente para si e acenando freneticamente.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, lhe fazendo se sobressaltar levemente. Um brilho de vingança ardia divertidamente nos olhos cinzas de Sirius.

– Cadê o computador? – Perguntou mal humorado.

Sirius deu um tapinha suave na mochila em suas costas e James assentiu.

– Meninos, o Remus ta passando mal – Alice disse agitada, ao vê-los saindo normalmente da sala.

–Remus, você tá bem? – O falso tom de pavor na voz de Sirius quase o fez rir. Se controlou pois não queria que desconfiassem de nada.

– Vamos o levar para enfermaria – James continuou, fingindo preocupação.

As garotas se afastaram para que os dois pudessem puxar Remus, apoiando os braços do garoto em seus ombros.

Ao ficar de pé, imediatamente captou os olhos verdes observando os três de maneira preocupada.

– Pedro, pensa rápido – Brincou, se livrando de Remus e o soltando em cima do garoto.

Era uma cena engraçada de ser ver. Pedro havia puxado o braço de Remus por sobre seu ombro e agora ficava de formal desigual: Sirius sendo alto e mais forte, carregava todo o peso de Remus enquanto Pedro apenas dava uma leve ajuda.

Lily só desfez a carranca pelo o que ele fez quando envolveu os braços em sua cintura, levantando ela minimamente do chão.

Pelo canto do olho pode ver todos desviando a atenção deles, preferindo se focar na cara engraçada que Pedro fazia.

– Já pensou se o Pedro não conseguisse segurar o Remus? – Censurou.

– Relaxa Lil's – Disse ao enrolar o dedo na mechinha que sempre fugia do rabo de cavalo e se instalava na frente dos olhos esmeraldas – Nem é o Pedro que está segurando Aluado, é o Sirius.

Lily assentiu e então mudou de assunto:

– Vai treinar hoje?

– Depende, vai me ver treinar hoje?

Ela se afastou um pouco de seu abraço apertado, uma sobrancelha se arqueando divertidamente.

– Oh Potter, vai me falar que não vai treinar se eu não for?

– É aquela questão de distração – Respondeu preguiçosamente – Se você não for eu ficarei pensando o que você está fazendo então vou me distrair, o treinador ficara com raiva de mim e serei expulso da equipe, assim acabando com meus planos futuros de ganhar uma bolsa na faculdade.

– 1º você não quer ser jogador quando se formar; quer ser piloto – Lily deu um peteleco suave na ponta de seu nariz.

– Ih, olha a garota achando que sabe tudo! – Olhou-a falsamente intrigado – E se eu tivesse mudado de idéia ontem a noite por que tive um sonho muito estranho envolvendo aviões e patos voadores assassinos?

– Ah, cala a boca Potter.

– Tava esperando você dizer isso – Se alegrou.

Se fosse á alguns meses atrás, Lily teria ficado confusa com sua resposta, mas a garota já havia passado bastante tempo com ele para entender perfeitamente suas indiretas.

Aquele beijo era somente um pouco mais comportado do que os outros pois seus amigo estavam bem ao lado. Mas era só um pouco mesmo.

Lily gemeu em sua boca quando sua língua entrou em contato a dela, fazendo um baixo rosnado sair de sua garganta; ambos já levando as mãos para nuca do outro e agarrando os fios de cabelo ali. A mão de James tentava trazer Lily para mais perto, embora não houve mais nenhum espaço entre os corpos pressionados.

O amasso com certeza teria evoluído para uma mão na bunda ou um corpo pressionado contra parede se não fosse por um pigarro alto de um adolescente irritado e de outro desconfortável.

– Tenho um amigo praticamente morrendo por sei lá o que, e o outro que morrer sem ar de tanto beijar uma garota – Sirius revirou os olhos dramaticamente – Desse jeito só me sobrara Pedro.

Enquanto todos riam de um Pedro indignado, James se ocupou em sussurra para uma Lily corada:

– Até que não seria um mal jeito de se morrer.

* * *

A porta do dormitório se fechou com um estrondo quando Sirius entrou.

– Será que você pode me explicar o que foi aquilo?

– Primeiro me fala se deu tudo certo – James ordenou.

– Consegui deixar o computador dela em cima da cama. Se Lily é meio avoado do jeito que você disse achará que o esqueceu lá de manha.

James abriu um sorriso para o amigo que não foi retribuído.

– Ok, o que você quer saber?

– Que tal você me explicar o por que de estar fuçando nas coisas da ruiva? Essa relação de vocês é toda errada; quem geralmente vasculha as coisas do outro são as mulheres.

– Sirius para de ser idiota. Não estou agindo como uma garota paranóica – Olhou ofendido para o amigo – Somente precisava da senha do skype dela para poder entrar em contato com uma pessoa.

– Caro, Pontas – Sirius andou até ele e agarrou seus ombros, o olhando seriamente – Não precisa fingir para mim, sei que vai ver se a Lily não está tendo conversas amigáveis demais com outros caras.

James soltou um bufo impaciente ao afastar as mãos dele de si.

– Quero conversar com a mãe dela Sirius.

O humor no rosto de Sirius sumiu.

– Por que?

– Veja você mesmo – Apontou com o queixo para o computador que estava aberto em uma chamada no skype.

– Já está falando com ela?

– Ainda não aten... – Sua frase foi interrompida quando a chamada foi atendida.

– Lily quer... – A ruiva sorridente da tela se interrompeu, sua testa franzindo em confusão – Quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo no skype da minha filha? – Sua voz ia se enchendo de raiva.

James observou meio fascinado a mulher. Tirando os olhos castanhos, era uma copia mais velha de Lily, até mesmo no temperamento.

– Hã... me chamo James Potter, Sra. Evans – A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda nem um pouco feliz – Sou amigo de sua filha.

A carranca da mãe de Lily diminuiu um pouco.

– Isso ainda não explica o por que de estar no skype da minha filha – Comenta direta.

– Essa é uma historia muito interessante que vou adorar te contar daqui a pouco – Se inclina na direção do computador e em tom de segredo lhe pergunta: – Mas antes queria saber se você me ajudaria com uma coisa.

* * *

– Por que não saiu com Sirius?

James levantou a cabeça para encontrar seu pai parado na porta de seu quarto o observando. Thomas Potter era um homem de negócios e por isso era muito incomum vê-lo sem um terno ou um telefone na mão para resolver suas negociações; mas naquela tarde ela apenas trajava uma blusa escura e um simples jeans.

– La nobre familia Black tem reunião hoje.

Um raro sorriso se abriu na face do pai. James se pegou nostálgico, pensando naqueles tempos onde seu pai ria todo tempo.

– Do jeito que você fala faz qualquer um pensar que é uma reunião de negócios e não uma familiar.

– Já viu uma reunião deles? É mais legal assistir uma aula de duas horas de álgebra.

Outro sorriso.

Ok, agora James estava ficando preocupado. Quem era aquele homem, e o que tinha feito com seu pai frio e nem um pouco afetivo?

– Eu era tão ruim assim? – O pai perguntou ao ver a expressa de espanto do filho.

A garganta de James coçava com a vontade de gritar coisas para o pai, mas ele não o fez. Ali estava seu pai provavelmente tentando recuperar sua relação e James iria fazer de tudo para fazer as coisas darem certo.

– Você era... – Pensou em um jeito de suavizar as atitudes negativas do pai – afastado.

Thomas sorriu brevemente, mas logo voltou a ficar serio.

– Eu quero me desculpar por tudo filho. Quando sua mãe foi embora – Parou de falar com uma careta que James compartilhou – eu quis me afastar de tudo que me lembrava ela. Esse foi um dos meus maiores erros e farei de tudo para consertá-lo, não importa o tempo que demore.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo James sorriu verdadeiramente para o pai. Quis isso por tanto tempo que agora que estava acontecendo era quase irreal.

– Não precisa pai, eu te perdôo. Não vou perder nosso tempo com mágoas.

– Nossa; eu realmente perdi bastante coisa. Quando meu filho ficou tão serio?

– Tive que aprender certas coisas nesse tempo que passei com a Lily.

Uma expressão divertida se abriu na face de seu pai.

– A ruiva que estava aqui semana retrasada?

Ao lembrar da ocasião que o pai falava James sentiu as bochechas esquentarem levemente.

– Então... sobre aquilo...

James se assustou com a sonora gargalhada que o pai deu.

– Qualquer pai daria uma bronca por pegar o filho quase transando com...

– Não estávamos quase transando – Protestou, sendo prontamente ignorado.

–... uma ruiva bonita, mas eu não. Afinal, se não fosse por essa garota eu nunca teria reparado que estava ficando completamente de fora da vida de meu filho – Se levantou, lançando um sorriso divertido para James – Convide ela para jantar, quero conhecê-la.

– Pai, ela nunca vai aceitar! Eu levei uma semana para fazê-la voltar a falar comigo depois daquele dia.

– Ela não tem do que se envergonhar, conte que seu avo me convidou para almoçar quando namorava sua mãe.

– O que isso tem a ver comigo?

Seu pai já na porta virou para lhe lançar uma piscadela.

– Um dia antes ele tinha me pegado transando com ela.

A porta se fechou abafando o riso de seu pai, enquanto James enfiava a cabeça no travesseiro e fingia vomitar.


End file.
